Who ate my pie!
by greensome21
Summary: Beca and Fat Amy are in trouble which will make Aubrey furious


**Heyyaaaa! XD this is my second fanfic I hope you guys like it. Oh and about my other fanfic 'Softball Accident' I think i'll be able to finish my second chapter next week since a lot of things is going on right now XD anyway I dont own pitch perfect XD (too bad)**

* * *

**Who ate my pie?!**

Beca woke up and stretched her arms and was met with an empty Bed. The DJ frowned not waking up in Chloe's arms.

She jumped off of bed and went outside of the room. The smell of bacon entered her nose and she quickly went to the kitchen seeing her girlfriend cooking and Aubrey sitting down drinking coffee while reading a book.

"Goodmorning Beca" Aubrey said without taking her eyes off the book

"Morning" The brunette yawned and rubbed her eyes making her way to Chloe who was swaying her hips due to the song playing in her ipod shuffle with her earphones

Beca grabbed her girlfriend's waist and began kissing the side of her neck "Mmmm Good morning baby how was your sleep?" The redhead turned around so that she was facing Beca.

The brunette shrugged "It was fine except that I didn't get to wake up in your arms." Beca pouted like actually POUTED

"Aaaaww is my cute badass girlfriend pouting at me now?" The redhead smiled widely at Beca's cuteness

"Sssshhh keep your mouth shut Beale it will ruin my badass reputation" Beca smirked and place her finger to her lips to tell the redhead to be quiet

"Too late Beca I heard that" the blonde interrupted the two from flirting with each other still not taking her eyes off the book

"Pppsssshhh like you'll ever tell the other Bellas" the young DJ smirked

Aubrey just rolled her eyes and continued reading her book while sipping her coffee.

Beca started kissing Chloe's neck to her jaw until their lips met. Their kiss was slow and passionate but only lasted for a few seconds and they broke apart since Aubrey .

"Eeeww gross don't make out in the kitchen do it somewhere else and for christ's sake there is someone over here" gesturing towards where she was sitting

It was Chloe and Beca's turn to roll their eyes they untangled themselves from each other and Chloe continued to cook their breakfast while Beca sat at the opposite side of Aubrey making her face the blonde.

Curiosity got to Beca wondering what Aubrey is reading

"Hey Aubrey if you don't mind me asking what book are you reading? "

The blonde took a sip of her coffee and placed it down "I'm reading a book about detectives and how they investigate cases" still not taking her eyes off of the book

"Is it really that good you haven't taken your eyes away from that book" the brunette noticed this and decided to ask her blonde friend

Aubrey looked up at Beca for the first time that day and stared at her for a while after a few seconds she began reading the book again.

The brunette sighed and placed her arms over her chest. Chloe placed their breakfast on the table

"Dig in" and the three of them started eating

Later that day the three were sitting on the couch watching whatever was on TV

As usual the brunette wasn't paying attention at the TV but she was playing with Chloe's red hair and began twirling it around her fingers. The brunette's arm over Chloe's shoulder while the redhead's head was on Beca's chest.

"Chloe can you help me with making blueberry pie later we'll be eating it tomorrow with the other Bellas I haven't made those for two years" Aubrey asked sounding excited

The redhead squealed on the sofa "Of course that'll be so fun! Beca want to help us make pie?" Beca who was busy twirling the ginger's hair had plans for later since she needed to continue doing her mix

"Not today Chloe I need to finish my mix in my dorm and its getting late" Beca gave both Chloe and Aubrey an apologetic look

Chloe removed her head from Beca's chest and smiled reassuringly

"Thats fine you'll still get to taste it though" the redhead winked

"Oh no thanks Aubrey might put poison in it" the young DJ smirked

Aubrey's jaws dropped and she slapped the brunette's arm "I will surely put poison in it if you keep messing with me"

"Dream on, Posen" Beca said using her signature smirk "I need to go see you tomorrow morning ladies" the brunette gave Chloe a kiss on the cheek and got up from her seat and made her way to the door sending her last wave to both of them before leaving the apartment.

"Lets get started then, gather all the ingredients needed and i'll get the materials" Aubrey commanded

The redhead saluted "Aye aye captain" she then began to do what Aubrey asked her to do.

Chloe and Aubrey were the first ones to get to the auditorium in 5:00 in the morning they set a table in the middle of the room and placed the blueberry pie on top of the table including paper plates.

They had finished making the pie last night and it took them 1 and a half hour to finish making it they were both tired from staying up late at night but it was all worth it since they'll be able to taste their pie.

"Hmmm I get a feeling that we forgot something" Chloe said unsure to what object they're missing

Thats when the blonde remembered something "Oh right we forgot the paper plates, plastic cups and drinks how did we not notice that."

"Ugh, we should have brought that with us earlier lets just go back to the apartment and get whats left" Aubrey sighed running a hand through her hair

"Uhm Chloe what about the blueberry pie?"

Chloe thinked about it first " Lets just leave it here the Bellas will be here anytime and we wont take long" Aubrey just nodded her head and they left the auditorium

A few minutes passed and the rest of the Bellas were all in the auditorium except for Aubrey and Chloe.

"Oooh what do we have here a blueberry pie i'm starving" Fat Amy said while licking her lips

Beca smirked at Fat Amy "Don't worry Amy you'll get a piece of that later just don't eat it yet Aubrey might yell at us"

The large blonde groaned "We could just take a tinsy winsy piece of it that wont hurt right?"

The brunette shook her head "No, Amy you cant eat or touch it and thats final"

"I know you want it too shawshank I can see it in the way you look at it" this time it was Amy's turn to smirk

"No I wont eat it since i'm not hungry and-" before Beca could finish her sentence she was cut off by the grumbling of her stomach.

The brunette quickly placed her hand on her stomach to prevent it from making sound again.

Fat Amy had an evil grin on her face

"You were saying?"

"Oh shut up"

"Nah I cant take it anymore i'll just get a slice" Fat Amy grabbed the knife and began slicing a small piece and ate it.

"OHMYGOD THIS IS SO GOOD!" Fat Amy sliced another piece to let Beca taste it but the brunette shook her head

"Sorry Amy but I wont-OOOWWWW" before Beca could say anything Amy stepped hard on her foot which caused Beca to scream painfully and open her mouth wide open just big enough for Amy to place the bluberry pie slice in her mouth

"What the-"

"Shut up shawshank and just eat it"

Beca moaned savoring the taste and she was starting to like the taste of it so she decided to get another slice of pie.

Both Fat Amy and Beca were so busy eating that they did not notice the blueberry pie was gone.

"Huh wheres the pie?" Fat Amy said while chewing her food

Beca's eyes went wide "OHMYGOD WERE IN TROUBLE"

Just then they can hear Aubrey and Chloe making their way inside. Fat Amy and Beca quickly made their way to the other Bellas who were practicing for the choreography and acting all innocent

"Alright ladies its time to- WHO THE HECK ATE THE BLUBERRY PIE!?"

Aubrey clenched her fists furious with anger

No one from the Bellas responded to Aubrey since they were all scared of what Aubrey might do to them

Chloe placed a comforting hand on the blonde's shoulders "Relax Bree dont stress out too much" the redhead smiled comfortingly

The blonde ignored Chloe "I SAID . ?!" her voice growing loud

Still the Bellas did not respond. Beca and Fat Amy were looking at each other and gave the 'its all your fault' look

Aubrey took a deep breath. She knew how to deal with this kind of situation.

"Alright then since no one is going to admit you all have to line up and i'll check for myself" the captain's face was from anger to relaxed

Stacie, Denise, Cynthia Rose, Ashley, Lily, Fat Amy, and Beca formed one line in order facing Aubrey and Chloe

"Now I want you to stick your tongues out" Aubrey commanded. All the Bellas did whats asked with confused looks on their face

Aubrey began to observe starting from Stacie

Stacie. Not

Denise. Not

Cynthia Rose. Not

Ashley. Not

Lily. Not

Aubrey stopped between Fat Amy and Beca. Gotcha

"You two ate the pies!" Aubrey shouted

'What how did she know that' Beca thought to herself

Fat Amy placed her hand near her mouth and tried to smell her breath 'I think my breath smells like pie' she thought

The Bella captain scoffed "Its because both of your tongues are color blue"

Fat Amy and Beca looked at each other with their tongues still sticked out and noticed that their tongues are indeed blue

"No! I-I did not eat the pie! It was Beca who ate it both of us were doing a french kiss a while ago and the color must've affected my tongue" Beca's jaw dropped

"What the heck Amy! First of all we did NOT kiss second I will never kiss you since I have a girlfriend and third you blame me? I admit we both did ate the blueberry pie and it was an accident since it was so delicious" Beca raised her arms in surrender

"It still doesn't explain why you should eat the pie in the first place. 10 laps now thats your punishment"

"Who?" Beca and Fat Amy replied at the same time

"Both of you dimwits!"

"Ok ok sheesh chill out posen" Fat Amy said

The small brunette approached her smirking girlfriend and glared at her

"What? Don't look at me like that it was your fault. You ate the pie that me and Aubrey made. It took us a really long time to finish"

"Oh I think I realized something"

"What is it babe?"

"Aubrey was reading too much detective novels thats why she knew it was me and Fat Amy who ate the pie"

Both of them laughed

"Get your ass here Mitchell!" Aubrey shouted

Beca sighed "fine"

* * *

**Tell me what you think and thank you so much for reading it XD**

~ Sendrick Uzumaki


End file.
